


Both/And

by projectcyborg



Category: Catwoman (2004)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickie, and a bit of an experiment with being all artsy (not to mention with an unenthusiastic smidgen of het).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both/And

Good girls like good cops.

Paying the price of beauty buys me the picture of a gentleman: the arresting pleasures of protection.

Splayed bare as a gallery wall, I'm a human canvas under his stroking hands.

My art is to purr, "give it to me."

| Bad girls like bad girls.

I've developed a taste for the smug arched eyebrow of a cell phone set to "vibrate," the clawed edge that calls nipples to sharpness.

On my carnivorous tongue, the mortal trickle of blood paints the switchbacks of a breast, a whip, a redred lip.

I'll take two (of a kind).  
  
---|---


End file.
